


Bromance, Showmance

by paranoidangel



Category: The Last Leg RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: Jonnie confronts Josh about his bromances.





	Bromance, Showmance

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the second Para-Athletics episode

In the bar, after the show the Australasian duo of Adam Hills and Liam Malone were leaning against the bar, holding fort. Josh and Jonnie stood to one side, heckling. Josh kept touching his prosthetic bun from time to time, to make sure it was still firmly attached.

"And where are your adoring fans?" Liam asked Jonnie, after Jonnie had made another comment about Liam's tweets.

Jonnie put an arm round Josh. "I have all the fans I need."

Liam made a throwing up gesture, complete with appropriate noises.

"Come on Josh, if we give him any more encouragement he won't be able to get his head out the door."

Jonnie felt a little stiff against him, so Josh let himself be led away to the corner, wondering if this had been an excuse to get for Jonnie to get him alone. Which he wasn't going to complain about. 

The laughter in the room faded away as they left, and Liam changed topic.

Jonnie let go of Josh and left his drink on the table to lean on the back of a chair. "Assuming you are still my fan," he said, looking a little worried.

"You don't need to be jealous." Josh put his own drink down and shook his head at Jonnie's doubts. "They're strictly one-sided crushes. They all ignore my messages." After a moment's thought he frowned and added, "I suppose they are all busy people. Gary Lineker was spending time presenting Match of the Day in his pants." He stopped there, on his list of bromances, which he wasn't sure he could remember all of any more, because Jonnie made a show of looking him up and down.

"So, you going to present The Last Leg in your pants next week?" Jonnie stood up straight, a smirk on his face.

"Only if you present the Para-athletics tomorrow night in your pants," Josh dead panned.

Jonnie made a face. "Have you seen the weather forecast for tomorrow? I'll freeze my bits off."

"We couldn't have that." Josh made sure that Jonnie saw him glance down at his crotch. Not that it was very visible beneath the Union Jack flags. "But if you want to see me in my pants you're going to have to try harder than that."

"I did try." Jonnie took hold of the flags draped around his neck to wave them about a bit. The movement made a lock of hair fall from his man-bun.

Before Jonnie could do anything about it, Josh stepped closer and reached up to smooth it back. He looked up at Jonnie's hair, thinking how much he'd like to see it down; to run his hands through it. "I do really like the outfit," Josh assured him. "But there are so many nice, handsome men out there I can't help but get other crushes. He moved his hand down to Jonnie's cheek, to rub at it with his thumb, Jonnie's beard rough beneath his palm. "But you're the only man for me."

"I'm the only one who replies." Jonnie grinned, but raised his hand to place it over Josh's.

"Even if it is just for a Showmance." Josh bit back a grin, as he turned his hand round to hold Jonnie's.

Jonnie gave him a look, but said, "In that case I'll have to be on every week."

As Jonnie leaned closer, Josh muttered, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

The flags draped around Jonnie fluttered as he leaned down for a kiss and Josh rose on his tiptoes to meet it.


End file.
